Persona: Lost and found
by Varianto A
Summary: chapter 1 dan 2 sudah selesai di revisi. dan chapter 6 sudah keluar read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Persona: Lost and found

Chapter 1:

Past

_A.N: my second fanfic after persona: resurrection! Yang menunggu fanfic pertama saya maaf ya jika vakum lama.(gara-gara obat sialan! Gua kagak punya ide lagi)_

_Disclaimer: P3 dan P4 hanya milik ATLUS semata. (nggak tahu juga)_

Seorang cowok (baca : cewek) berambut biru, memakai topi polisi duduk dikamarnya menatapi langit yang cerah. Wajahnya terlihat sedih karena suatu hal. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri melihat kalender yang berada di dinding.

"bulan september 2012 ya? Cepat sekali waktu. Tak terasa sudah 13 tahun aku tinggal sendiri." Ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"nona naoto, kakek anda menunggu dibawah." Ucap pelayanya.

"baiklah, aku akan segera kesana!" jawab naoto.

Naoto mengambil jas h itam dari lemari pakaiannya. Dia akan diajak kakeknya untuk berziarah kemakam keluarganya. Setelah selesai memakai jas, naoto secepatnya turun kebawah tak ingin membuat kakeknya menunggu lebih lama. Sesampainya di bawah dia melihat kakeknya sudah siap berpakaian hitam.

"kau siap naoto?" Tanya kakeknya

"aku siap kek." Jawab naoto dengan berrwajah sedih.

Mereka berdua berjalan ka arah mobil mereka. Kakeknya duduk di depan bersama supir pribadi mereka. Sedangkan naoto duduk sendiri di belakang.

Di perjalanan naoto melihat keluar jendela dengn wajah sedih. Keheningan terasa di mobil itu.

"naoto… apa ada yang kau pikirkan? Tanya kakeknya memecah keheningan.

"…" naoto diam seribu kata sambil melihat kea rah luar.

"tak terasa sudah 13 tahun setelah kematian anakku satu-satunya. Hanya kau yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Kakek tak mau sesuatu terjadi kepadamu." Ujar kakeknya dengan nada sedikit bersalah.

13 tahun sudah Naoto tinggal bersama kakeknya. Setelah kecelakaan mobil saat dia berumur 4 tahun yang menyebabkan kematian seluruh keluarganya. Masa lalu yang gelap itu masih menyelimuti dirinya. Hanya berdua saja tinggal di shirogane mansion bersama kakeknya, Naoto masih mengharapkan seorang dari keluarganya datang, kakaknya. Kakak laki-laki yang disayanginya yang berambut biru, bermata abu-abu, dan jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi di wajahnya. Walau hanya samar-samar tetapi ingatannya bersama kakaknya masih hidup. Walau orang-orang bilang bahwa kakaknya ikut meninggal karena kecelakaan, tapi setelah diingat-ingat mungkin saja kakaknya masih hidup.

"lihat! Kita sudah sampai!" ucap kakeknya sambil menunjuk ke pemakaman.

tak sadar bahwa telah sampai di tempat dimana dimakamkan keluarga shirogane (yang meninggal), naoto masih berada di alam pikirannya. Langit berwarna hijau, bulan purnama berwarna kuning-kehijauan, peti mati, seorang wanita yang tak dapat diingatnya, sesuatu berwarna hitam melayang, dan senyuman kakaknya dengan wajah berdarah-darah. Itulah hal-hal yang diingatnya saat kecelakaan tersebut.

"Naoto! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kakeknya dengan menggoyangkan tubuh naoto.

Naoto lansung berhenti berpikir dan melihat kakeknya yang memasang wajah khwatir.

"ke-kenapa kek?" Tanya noto

"apa yang kau pikirkan? Kita sudah sampai!" bentak kakeknya.

"maaf…" ujar naoto.

Lalu mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan langsung ke kuburan keluarga naoto.

Naoto berdoa agar arwah keluarganya dengan tenang dan dapat mengawasi naoto dengan tenang.

Melihat naoto, kakeknya merasakan kesedihan di hatinya. Perasaaan yang bercampur aduk berada di hatinya. Lalu beberapa menit berlalu, beliau memutuskan sesuatu.

"*sigh* naoto… nanti malam ada yang ingin kubicarakan…" ucap kakek naoto dengan wajah bersalah.

Naoto mengangguk setelah selesai berdoa dan mereka kembali ke mobil untuk perjalanan pulang. Keheningan terasa sekali di saat perjalanan pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, seorang pelayan membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan naoto turun.

"nona naoto. Tadi ada telepon dari teman nona. Mereka mengajak nona berkumpul di food court junes." Ujar seorang pelayan.

"baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang juga." Jawab naoto kepada pembantunya.

Naoto bergegas keluar dari rumahnya. Sebelum sampai di pagar kakek naoto mengingatkannya untuk pulang sebelum makan malam.

Naoto keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan kearah junes(rumah naoto-junes 10 menit jalan kaki, kali…).

Tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang melewatinya, naoto berjalan. Di pikirannya sekarang aalah mengingat ingatan masa kecilnya dengan kakaknya. Tapi, tetap saja yang terlihat hanyalah bayangan yang menutupi ingatannya itu.

Saat naoto masih berpikir tiba-tiba da menabrak seseorang.

"ah, maafkan saya" ucap naoto yang jatuh tertabrak.

"tidak itu salah saya." Ucap balik orang itu yang jatuh juga.

orang itu berdiri dan membantu naoto berdiri. Naotto menatap wajah orang itu tetapi wajahnya tak terlihat karena sinar matahari. Tapi dia bisa melihat pakaian yang digunakannya. Kemeja putih, jas hitam, celana panjang hitam, dasi hitam, dan ada mp3 player yang dikalungkan di lehernya.

"… kau naoto shirogane kan?" Tanya orang itu dengan nada terkejut.

"ya…anda siapa ya?" Tanya balik naoto yang bingung.

"…" tak menjawab pertanyaan naoto, orang itu memasukkan tangannya dan langsung berjalan melawati naoto.

_Aneh? Siapa dia?_ Pikir naoto. Lalu dia melihat jam ditangannya.

"sudah jam 2. aku harus cepat-cepat ke junes. Aku tak mau mereka menunggu." Ucap naoto sambil melihat jamnya.

_Junes- food court area._

Sekumpulan anak sma duduk dimeja menunggu temannya.

"lama sekali naoto! Kemana dia?" gerutu seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dan earphone menggantung di lehernya.

"sabar dikit napa sih Yosuke!" bentak seorang cewek berambut cokelat dan menggunakan jaket hijau sambil meninju perut yosuke.

"senpai… jangan berkelahi terus…" ucap seorang cewek berambut merah (ungu, pink, atau merah sih? Kagak inget gua) yang di twintail dan dari wajahnya terlihat aura selebriti dan kecentilan(R:siapa bilang rise centil!*ngelempar kursi* A:*kena kursi* aduh-duh.. untung gak sakit(gaya terlalu nahan sakit)) .

"benar kata rise. Apa kalian berdua mau berantem terus?" lerai seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam yang panjang, memakai bando, berwatak dewasa, dan menggunakan sweater merah.

"kayaknya mereka tak mungkin dihentikan deh yukiko senpai… tahu sendiri kalau sekali mereka berkelahi susah berhenti. Bener kagak teddie?" ujar seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak dengan wajah garang, memakai tanktop hitam, dan celana panjang.

"iya kanji-kun! Mereka jodoh kali ya! Hahaha!" jawab seorang pemuda berambut blonde kesamping, yang berwajah murah senyum, dan memakai pakaian yang kelihatan mahal.

"berisik lu beruang jelek!" bentak yosuke sambil menendang teddie. Tapi dapat dihindar teddie dan malah kena kanji(nasib lu sial amat).

"eh… maaf ya kanji. Nggak sengaja.. hehe…." Ujar yosuke dengan nada bersalah.

"yosuke-senpai! Mati kau!" teriak kanji sambil ngangkat kursi disebelahnya. Belum sempat menyerang, kanji melihat naoto yang melihat mereka berdua.

"kalian sedang apa?" Tanya naoto sambil sweatdrop.

_Fuuh… untung naoto datang… kalau kagak gua udah melayang nih. _Pikir yosuke.

"ti-tidak ngapa-ngapain kok naoto." Ucap kanji dengan kursi yang disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya dengan wajah merah.

"naoto-kun! Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" teriak chie sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"maaf ya aku terlambat.." ucap naoto dengan nada bersalah sambil duduk disebelah kanji.

"tidak apa-apa. Kami tahu kalau kau tadi pergi dengan kakekmu." Ucap yukiko sambil tersenyum.

"ngomong-ngomong kau habis dari mana? Lama sekali." Tanya rise dengan wajah curious.

"tadi… aku pergi berziarah." Jawab naoto dengan wajah menunduk kebawah.

"ma-maaf aku bertanya seperti itu." Ucap rise dengan nada bersalah.

Semua yang mendengar itu ingin bertanya kepada naoto siapa yang meninggal tapi tak berani, kecuali satu orang.

"ngomong-ngomong siapa yang meninggal?" Tanya teddie tanpa nada sedih.

"…" naoto terdiam dan menunduk kebawah.

"TEDDIE!" teriak semua anggota IT kecuali naoto dan souji(kan souji udah pindah).

"tidak apa-apa… mungkin aku harus memberitahukan kepada kalian." Ucap naoto dengan senyuman kecil.

Lalu yosuke memberi naoto kopi hitam yang sudah dipesan oleh naoto.

"baiklah… coba ceritakan kepada kami siapa yang meninggal." Ucap kanji.

"… yang meninggal adalah keluargaku…" jawab naoto.

"benarkah? Maaaf jika kami bertanya sesuatu yang tak boleh diberitahu." Ucap chie dengan nadda bersalah.

"taka apa. sudah saatnya aku memberitahukan ini…" lalu naoto mengambil nafas panjang dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"13 tahun yang lalu, aku, kakakku, dan kedua orang tuaku tinggal di port islang. Saat itu bulan September tanggal 4, kedua orang tuaku akan memperingati ulang tahun perkawinan mereka. Aku dan kakakku sudah menabung untuk membeikan mereka berdua hadiah. Setelah kami selesai membeli hadiah, kami berdua berkelahi karena masalah sepele"

"sepele?" potong rise.

"ya, sepele. Kami berdua berkelahi karena siapa yang memberi hadiah duluan. Setelah itu aku berlari tak tahu arah. Aku hanya menangis saat tahu bahwa aku tersesat…" tiba-tiba hujan turun dari langit yang tadinya cerah.

"semua orang mencariku, tapi tak ada yang berhasil menemukanku. Waktu itu juga sudah jam 11. langit gelap tak ada cahaya sama sekali, hanya ada sinar bulan. Aku sudah pasrah bahwa tak ada yang dapat menemukanku. Tiba-tiba dari belakang, terdengar suara langkah kaki. Aku menengok kebelakang dan melihat kakakku yang nafasnya sudah terdengar berat. Lalu dia menjulurkan tangannya dan aku mengambilnya sambil menangis…" ucap naoto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hujan semakin deras seakan mengetahui perasaan naoto yang bercerita. Naoto mengambil kopi yang tadi dipesannya dan meminumnya sedikit.

"wow, sepertinya kau waktu kecil tukang nangis naoto!" ucap yosuke yang dijawab chie dengan langsung meninju perut yosuke.

"haha… memang waktu kecil aku kebalikan dari sekarang. Bolehkah aku melanjutkan ceritaku?" semuanya hanya mengangguk.

"setelah itu orang tua kami marah-marah kepadaku dan menyuruh kami berdua masuk ke mobil. Di perjalanan kami tak berkata apa-apa. Padahal dihatiku ingin sekali berterima kasih kepada kakakku, tapi aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lalu tiba-tiba 'itu' terjadi…"

"'itu'?" Tanya teddie.

"kecelakaan yang meerenggut nyawa orang tuaku dan kakaku…" jawab naoto dengan raut wajah sedih.

Semua orang terkejut mendengarnya.

"pada saat di jembatan, ayahku tak dapat mengontrol mobilnya secara tiba-tiba. Lalu mobil kami menabrak dinding jembatan. Kakakku melindungiku dan menahan benturan yang terjadi. Kami bedua terlempar keluar dari mobil, lalu aku melihat kakaku yang sudah berdarah-darah. Kakakku melihat sesuatu dan aku melihat kearah yang dilihat kakakku. Aku melihat laut berubah menjadi berwarna merah, langit berwarna hijau, darah dimana-mana, dan mobil yang kami tumpangi terbakar…" naoto behenti sebentar dan meminum kopinya.

"lalu bagaimana?" Tanya kanji tak sabar.

"tiba-tiba aku merasakan rasa sakit di kepalaku. Tapi aku mengingat mendengar suara pistol, dan melihat seorang wanita berambut kuning dan mata berwarna biru. Yang sedang melawan sesuatu berwarna hitam dan melayang. Tapi aku melihat kakakku yang sedang berteriak sesuatu. Lalu wanita itu mendekati kami dan melihat keadaanku. Aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kepalaku sakit sekali, aku menyentuh kepalaku dan melihat darah ditanganku…" naoto tiba-tiba berhenti.

"kenapa berhenti naoto?"Tanya yukiko.

Tiba-tiba air mata naoto mengalir dengan deras ke pipinya. Walau ingin diberhentikan tapi tak bisa.

"*sniff* terakhir kalinya saat aku melihat kakakku… *sniff* dia tersenyum kepadaku walau darah mengalir di tubuhnya…*sniff* setelah itu aku pingsan…*sniff* dan terbangun dirumah sakit…*sniff* aku mengetahui klau keluargaku meninggal dari kakekku…*sniff* aku tak sempat berterima kasih kepada kakakku…*sniff* dan meminta maaf kepadanya*sniff* aku sangat menyesali hari itu *sniff* aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi!" tangisan naoto semakin kencang begitu pula hujan yang turun.

Semua yang ada disitu tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kanji yang tak tahan mendengarnya langsung memeluk naoto(so sweet… pingin kayak kanji jadinyaT-T).

_Several minutes later_

Naoto sudah tenang, kanji bajunya jadi basah karena tangisan naoto. Yang lainya memberikan wajah menyesal.(kecuali teddie yang gak punya hati (T:teddie punya hati! A:halah! Biasanya mikirin diri sendiri!))

"maaf jika kami membuatmu mengenang sesuatu yang mebuatmu sedih…" sesal chie.

"tak papa aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena membuat kalian khawatir" ucap naoto sambil tersenyum.

"teddie mau nanya! Kakaknya naoto kayak apa sih!" Tanya tedde tanpa mikir.

"TEDDIE!" teriak pada anggota IT kecuali naoto.

"kakakku ya… dia lumayan tampan, berambut seperti aku tapi mempunyai poni lebih panjang, baik, pendiam, dan jago segala macam hal." Jawab naoto dengan wajah merah.

Semua cewek IT yang mendengar deskripsi naoto tentang kakak laki-lakinya langsung berpikir bahwa kakaknya cowok idaman wanita(kayak lagu changcuters aja).

"kayaknya dia dapat diandalkan. Pantas kau saying kepadanya!" ujar yosuke. Lalu mereka mengobrol sesuatu yang ringan sebelum mereka pulang.

Hujan masih mengguyur inaba. Mereka bersiap siap untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Naoto melihat jamnya yang menunjukkan pukul lima. Naoto berpamitan kepada teman-temannya karena pulan duluan. Naoto keluar dari junes dan segera kerumahnya tanpa menghiraukan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Untuk orang lain kehujanan itu merepotkan. Tetapi tidak untuk naoto. Dia dapat menndinginkan pikirannya dan enyembunyikan air matanya. Di perjalanan dia menangis di bawah hujan.

"Kakak bodoh! Mengapa ninggalin aku!" teriak naoto dengan nada berguncang di jalan

Sesampainya di gerbang rumahnya, dia melihat laki-laki yang ditabraknya tadi siang berdiri di depan gerbang. Naoto melihat dia basah kuyup. Pakaiannya sudah basah sehingga naoto tahu bahwa dia sudah berdiri lama di situ.

"apa ada yang bisa saya Bantu?" tanya naoto mengagetkan orang itu.

"…" orang itu terkejut melihat naoto tapi tidak terlihat dari wajahnya.

"kau basah sekali… maukah kau masuk dan mengeringkan diri dulu?" Tanya naoto.

"… tidak." Jawab orang itu singkat dan pergi meninggalkan naoto dengan tangan di kantong celananya.

_Aneh?_ Pikir naoto.

Naoto masuk kerumahnya disambut oleh para pelayannya, lalu naoto mengambil pakaian dan handuk untuk mandi. Naoto diguyur oleh shower tanpa bergerak sekalipun. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara seseorang.

_Apa ada yang kau sesali?_

"apa?" naoto melihat kesekelilingnya dan melihat seeekor kupu-kupu terbang.

_Semua yang kau sesali akan kau tinggalkan._

_Waktu akan berjalan dan kehidupanmu berubah._

_Kau akan merasakan penyesalanmu sirna dan kebahagiaan datang._

_Tapi dengan satu catatan._

_Bersiaplah menghadapi yang terburuk._

naoto terdiam dan melihat kupu-kupu itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Naoto tak dapat mencerna segala ucapan yang diucapkan tadi. Hanya satu kata yang diingat

_bersiaplah_.

_Velvet room_

Di ruangan yang aneh yang berwarna biru. Jam besar terlihat maju dengan cepat walau jarum jam yang kecil tetap diarah 12. cermin memantulkan apa saja yang dilihatnya. Sebuah pintu berdiri di depan ruangan itu.

Seorang pria tua dengan hidung yang aneh, menunggu sesuatu. Wanita yang disebelahnya yang berambut perak yang panjang dan memakai pakaian biru ikut menunggu seperti pria tua itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh seorang pemuda yang ditemui oleh naoto.

"selamat datang, anakku… sepertinya takdir berkata yang lain… kehidupanmu masih dapat berjalan… bukankah begitu?" kata pak tua itu.

"igor."ucap pemuda itu.

"bukankah hidup sementara? Tapi kau masih mempunyai misi-misi penting anakku… dan semuanya akan berawal lagi…." Ucap pak tua yang disebut igor.

"perkenalkan asistenku yang baru… namanya adalah Margaret… kakak dari Elizabeth." Ucap igor menunju k wanita disebelahnya.

"senang berkenalan dengan anda" ucap Margaret.

"nah… semua compendiummu ada di Margaret, tetapi sepertinya ada beberapa yang terkunci. Kau harus menjalin social link yang baru di daerah ini. Apa kau bisa?" Tanya igor.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan tiba-tiba sebuah kontrak muncul didepan matanya.

"sekarang isilah namamu lagi… wahai anakku." Ucap igor

_dengan ini aku akan menerima semua konsekuensi atas semua tindakanku_

_yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini_

_Minato Arisato_

TO BE CONTINUE

A.N: WAIIII AKHIRNYA SELESAI! Maaf jika fanfic ini terlalu serius. Maklum gak ide untuk ada joke. :P maaf jika jelek ya! Tunggulah beberapa hari atau minggu! Pasti akan saya update! Maaf jika ada miss type! Dan tolong di read and review!

Little drama:

Naoto: Terima kasih untuk yang membaca!

Kanji: kami akan tetap menulis untuk anda!

Yosule *plaak!* yosuke: dan maaf jika ada kesalahan!

BERSAMA-SAMA: DAN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN!

Minato: untuk spoiler chapter 2! Judulnya Truth!


	2. Chapter 2

Persona: Lost and Found

Chapter 2:

Truth

_A.N: chapter 2! Action!_

_Disclaimer: P3 dan P4 milik ATLUS! (Hidup ATLUS!)_

_Place: Shirogane's Mansion-Naoto's room_

_ Date: 4__th__ September 2012_

Naoto membuka pintu kamarnya dan memikirkan perkataan yang dia dengar saat mandi(biar lebih jelas baca chapt 1). Apa yang dimaksudkan tentang penyesalan sirna dan kebahagiaan datang? Naoto tak mengerti kata-kata itu sama sekali.

Naoto duduk di kursi belajarnya, mengambil buku yang ada di meja, dan membacanya. Buku yang dibacanya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah novel detektif kesayangannya. Walau terlihat serius membaca, tetapi pikirannya tidak. Pikirannya hanya tertuju ke perkatan sang kupu-kupu.

"*sigh* ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku jadi begini?" gumam naoto sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Mungkin karena hari ini… tadi ada kupu-kupu yang berbicara… mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja…" gumam naoto sambil menutup bukunya.

_Tok tok tok_

"Naoto-sama. Anda dipanggil oleh kakek anda." Ucap asisten detektifnya,.

"terima kasih yakushiji-san. Aku akan segera kebawah." Jawab naoto.

Naoto mengambil topinya di meja dan segera turun kebawah. Di lorong lantai dua dia melihat sebuah kartu tergeletak begitu saja.

_kartu ini! Bukannya kartu untuk memanggil persona!_ Pikir naoto.

Dia melihat gambar belakang kartu itu tidak bergambar. Biasanya ada gambar persona masing-masing di kartu itu.

"naoto-sama? Ada apa?" Tanya salah satu pelayannya dari belakang.

"ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa…" jawab naoto terkejut.

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ucap pembantu itu dengan sopan.

Naoto memasukkan kartu tadi kedalam sakunya dan buru-buru ke bawah.

_Place: Shirogane's Mansion- living room_

_ Date: 4__th__ September 2012_

Shoji shirogane(nama OC. Kagak tahu nama kakeknya naoto.) melihat ke luar jendela. Hujan masih mengguyur dengn deras. Beliau menghela nafasnya seakan sesuatu hal ada di hatinya.

_Apakah aku harus memberitahukannya ini? _

Shoji membuka file yang ada di tangannya. Dia membaca biografi sesorang dengan wajah serius tapi juga sedih.

Naoto melihat kakeknya membaca sesuatu. Ia melihat sebuah tulisan di sampulnya.

{SHIROGANE'S TOP SECRET]

Naoto terkejut melihat tulisan disampul itu. Rahasia apa yang ingin diberitahukan kepada naoto. File itu tak boleh dibuka ataupun diberitahu. Mengapa sekarang kakeknya ingin memberitahu sebuah rahasia? Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh naoto.

Shoji menutup file itu dan menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya memberitahukan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Dia melihat ke jendela dan melihat pantulan naoto di jendela(karena gelap jadi kelihatan).

"naoto… kau sudah kemari…."ucap shoji dengan nada terkejut.

"iya… apa yang ingin kakek bicarakan?" Tanya naoto langsung to the point.

"duduklah dulu… kita bicarakan soal ini sambil duduk" ujar shoji sambil mempersilahkan naoto duduk.

Naoto langsung duduk di tempatnya dengan mata menuju file yang dipegang kakeknya. rasa ingin tahunya bekerja seakan ia ingin mengorek suatu kasus.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu, hanya suara hujan yang terdengar deras dan merdu.

"*sigh* naoto lihat biografi orang ini…" ucap shoji sambil menaruh file yang dipegangnya ke meja.

Naoto mengambil file itu dan membacanya. Dia melihat sebuah foto anak lelaki berambut biru, mata berwarna abu-abu, dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali.

_Mirip sekali dengan kakak… _piker naoto

"apa kau ingat kecelakaan 13 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya shoji dengan tiba-tiba.

"ya..." jawab naoto sambil melihat kakeknya.

"apa kau ingat bahwa kubilang seluruh keluargamu meninggal dari kecelakaan itu?" Tanya shoji lagi.

"ya… aku ingat… kau memberitahuku saat aku sadar…" jawab naoto dengan nada tenang.

"… baiklah baca file itu sampai selesai…" suruh shoji.

Naoto membaca file itu dengan serius.

_Nama: Minato Arisato_

_ Umur: 17 tahun_

_ Tahun kelahiran: 1992_

_Orang tua: meninggal tahun 1999 akibat kecelakaan di iwatodai_

_ Nama orang tua: [classified]_

"apa maksud ini kakek?" Tanya naoto dengan bingung.

"baiklah… sepertinya sudah waktunya kakek memberitahumu tentang sebuah rahasia keluargamu…" jawab shoji dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Shoji mengambil kopi yang ada di meja dan diminumnya. Naoto merasa bingung apa yang dikatakan kakeknya. Sebuah rahasia keluarga naoto? apa rahasia itu?

"apa yang kakek maksud? Bukankah rahasia keluarga shirogane hanya boleh diketahui oleh orang yang sudah dewasa?" Tanya naoto bingung.

"ya… itu memang benar tetapi kali ini kakek membuat pengecualian… rahasia ini tentang keluargamu…" jawab shoji dengan cangkir kopi di tangannya.

"apa?" Tanya naoto yang semakin bingung.

"kau sudah membaca biografi orang itukan?" Tanya shoji balik.

"ya. Tentang seorang pemuda bernama minato kan? Ada apa dengan orang itu?" Tanya naoto.

"sesungguhnya… salah satu keluargamu masih hidup…" jawab shoji.

"Apa!" naoto terkejut mendengar ucapan kakeknya.

"siapa yang masih hidup?" Tanya naoto dengan nada tinggi.

"…" shoji diam sebentar untuk berpikir.

"siapa kek? Siapa?" Tanya naoto yang tidak sabar.

"kakakmu…" jawab shoji denga nada sedih.

Naoto yang terkejut mendengar bahwa kakaknya masih hidup, mulai menitikkan air mata.

"dan orang yang di file itu… adalah kakakmu…" lanjut shoji.

"dia… kakakku…?" Tanya naoto dengan berguncang.

"ya… dialah yang menyelamatkanmu saat kecelakan itu." Ucap kakeknya.

Naoto yang air matanya mengalir bingung harus merasakan apa. Apakah perasaan senang atau sedih. Hatinya bingung seakan dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"me-mengapa kakek tidak memberitahuku saat aku terbangun waktu itu…" ucap naoto dengan air mata yang mengalir dan berdiri.

"naoto…" ujar kakeknya dengan nada merasa bersalah.

"mengapa kek! Mengapa!" teriak naoto sambil menangis.

"… karena keinginan kakakmu…" ucap shoji.

Naoto semakin terkejut bahwa kakaknya yang menginginkan dia menghilang. Hatinya merasa sangat sedih mendengar itu. Begitu pula kakeknya yang sedih melihat naoto mnangis. Memang setelah kejadian itu naoto berhenti menangis dan menghilangkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"dia mengetahui bahwa dirimu akan berbahaya jika dekat dengannya… lalu dia meminta izin kepada kakek untuk mengganti marganya dan menghilang… tentu saja awalnya kakek tidak setuju. Tetapi dia memaksa dan kakek harus melepaskannya." Ujar kakeknya sambil mengingat masa lalu…

"la-lalu dia ada dimana? _Sniff _biar kupukul wajahnya jika bertemu dengannya!" ucap naoto sambil mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum.

"sampai tahun lalu, ada seorang wanita menelpon kakek dan memberi tahukan bahwa kakakmu…" naoto bingung mengapa kakeknya memotong kalimatnya.

"…" kakeknya hanya diam saja seakan memberi tahukan sesuatu.

Naoto yang mengira-ngira merasa tak mungkin bahwa kakaknya dalam situasi yang ada di pikirannya.

"tak mungkinkan? Masa kakak?" Tanya naoto dengan nada bergetar.

Kakeknya hanya mengangguk seakan mengerti pikiran naoto.

"kakak mati!" teriak naoto dengan air mata keluar dengan deras. Naoto jatuh duduk bersimpuh dan menangis dengan kencang yang dapat didengar oleh seluruh penghuni rumah itu.

"naoto… maafkan kakek…" ucap kakeknya dengan menyesal.

Naoto langsung berdiri dan berlari menaiki tangga. Kakeknya yang melihatnya merasa bersalah membuat cucunya bersedih seperti itu.

_Place: shirogane's mansion-naoto's room_

_Date: 4__th__ September 2012_

Naoto membuka pintunya dan langsung dibantingnya pintu itu. Dengan air mata yang mengalir naoto meringkuk di ujung kamarnya, seakan dia tak mau ada yang menemukan dirinya.

Di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya ada pikiran mengapa? Mengapa kakaknya meninggalkan dirinya? Mengapa dirinya tak dapat mengetahuinya lebih cepat? Mengapa semuanya menyembunyikan hal ini? Air matanya terus mengalir. Apakah itu air mata penyesalan? Atau kekesalan? Itu air mata campuran dari semua perasaannya.

Tiba-tiba naoto mendengar suatu suara.

_Hentikanlah tangisanmu_

_Apa? _Pikir naoto

_Sesungguhnya tangisanmu tidak berguna._

Naoto melihat kesekeliling dan melihat seekor kupu-kupu terbang di depannya. Kupu-kupu itu sama dengan yang dilihatnya saat tadi dia mandi(baca chapter 1).

_Lihatlah kedepan dan cari apa yang kau cari._

_Jangan melihat kebelakang dan lihatlah kedepan._

_Nanti kau akan mengetahui bahwa keinginanmu slalu di sampingmu._

_Waktu tak akan berjalan mundur._

_Dan berbagai rintangan memaksamu bekerja sama dengan keinginanmu._

_Berhati-hatilah, wahai anak manusia._

Tiba-tiba kupu-kupu itu menghilang dengan seksama. naoto yang mendengarkan perkataan kupu-kupu itu menutup matanya.

_Apa yang dimaksud oleh kupu kupu tadi?_ Pikir naoto.

'_keinginanmu akan berada di sampingmu' apa maksudnya?_

_Keinginanku… keinginanku hanyalah bertemu dengan kakakku…_

_Apakah kakak akan berada di sampingku nanti?_

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa tertarik oleh sesuatu. Dia melihat sebuah pintu, seakan pintu itu yang menariknya. Saat membukaa matanya naoto merasa dirinya disebuah ruangan yang berwana biru dengan kaca di sisinya lalu sebuah jam yang berputar maju dengan cepat tetapi jarum yang kecilnya berada di angka 12 dan tidak bergerak.

"ah… selamat datang di velvet room." Kata seorang lelaki tua memakai jas lengkap dan mempunyai hidubg panjang.

"ho… salah satu fenomena aneh terjadi… sepertinya 'keinginan' mu mempertemukan kita disini…*chuckle*" ucap lelaki itu.

Naoto bingung mendengar ucapan lelaki itu.

"oh, maaf. Saya lupa memberi nama saya. Nama saya igor dan ini asistenku margareth." Ucap igor sambil memperkenalkan wanita berambut platinum(atau silver) panjang, dengan pakaian biru, dan mata berwarna emas.

"senang berkenalan dengan anda." Ucap Margaret.

Naoto mengangguk dan melihat laki-laki tua itu.

"dimana aku sebenarnya?" Tanya naoto.

"kau berada di velvet room… tempat ini berada di antara mimpi dan realitas… dan silahkan tanda tangani kontrak disini…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah kontrak muncul di depan naoto.

"silahkan isi kontrak ini… jika kau menandatangani kontrak ini 'keinginanmu' terwujud." Ucap igor.

Naoto yang mendengar itu langsung menandatangani kontrak itu.

_Aku akan menerima semua akibat dari tindakanku._

_Yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini_

_Naoto shirogane_

Tiba-tiba kontrak itu menghilang setelah naoto menanda tangani kontrak itu.

"sekarang kau resmi sebagai tamu di velvet room ini… ambillah kunci ini…" tiba-tiba sebuah kunci jatuh ditangan naoto.

"sampai berjumpa lagi… dan 'keinginan' mu sudah terjadi" ucap igor.

Naoto membuka matanya dan melihat dirinya berada di kamarnya.

"mimpi yang aneh."gumamnya. dia melihat ketangannya dan melihat sebuah kunci berwarna biru.

"berarti itu bukan mimpi… tapi apa yang dimaksud 'keinginan'ku sudah terjadi?" ucap naoto.

Dia melihat keluar jendela dan melihat langit yang cerah. Lalu dia meliat orang yang dia tabrak kemarin di depan gerbang rumahnya. Lalu dia cepat-cepat mengganti bajunya menjadi seragam cowok yasogami high. Lalu dia turun kebawah dan menuju ke gerbang rumahnya.

_Place: shirogane's mansion-front gate_

_Date: 5__th__ September 2012_

Minato melihat mp3 nya. Waktu yang di tunjukkan oleh mp3nya setengah tujuh.

"pantes ngantuk… udah setengah tujuh…" ucapnya

Tiba-tiba pintu gerbang depan shirogane mansion terbuka dan minato yang bersandaran di pagar jatuh.(kasiaan deh)

"aduh duh…"

"maaf kau tak papa?" Tanya seseorang.

Minato mendongak keatas dan melihat naoto. Naoto yang dari kemarin gak bisa melihat wajah minato kaget.

"naoto…" ucap minato sambil berdiri.

"ka-kakak?" Tanya naoto yang gemetaran.

"…" minato diam saja melihat naoto.

"a-apakah kau kakak?" Tanya naoto sekali lagi.

"… ya" jawab minato singkat.

Lalu naoto menampar minato dengan kencang. Naoto menangis melihat minato. Air mata bahagia dan kekesalan.

"Kenapa kakak ninggalin aku sendirian! Aku takut sendiri kak!" teriak naoto sambil menangis.

"…" minato diam saja sambil memegang pipinya yang ditampar naoto.

"kau tahu selama 13 tahun ini aku selalu ingin menangis! Kenapa nggak ada di sampingku waktu aku sakit! Sedih! Senang! Kenapa kakak nggak ada!" teriak naoto dengan kencang dan tangisannya semakin kencang.

Lalu minato memeluk adiknya yang terpisah selama 13 tahun sendiri. Naoto pun menangis dengan kencang saat kakaknya memeluknya.

"maafkan aku ya… maafkan jika selama 13 tahun ini kau kesakitan…" ucap minato sambil menghilangkan air mata naoto.

"kumaafkan, jika kakak nggak pergi lagi!" jawab naoto sambil tersenyum dan memeluk kakaknya lebih erat.

To be continue

A.N:

Waiii! Cepetkan updatenya? Tapi nggak tahu deh bisa nggak secepet ini chapter 3 = pesimis. Yah yang penting happy aja nulis! Tunggu chapter 3! Sorry for the mistype! Dan maaf jika cerita saya terlalu serius.. orang yang bikin juga serius… dan sebentar lagi lebaran! MINAL AIDZIN WALFA'IZIN MAAFKAN LAHIR DAN BATIN!

Little drama

Naoto: kakak

Minato: ya?

Naoto: bukannya kakak udah mati?

Minato: chapter 3 nanti di certain.

Author: makan-makan yuk!

Nao&minato: (ikut-ikutan aja)…


	3. Chapter 3

Persona: Lost and Found

Chapter 3:

Forbidden

_Disclaimer: P3 and P4 dimiliki oleh atlus… dan saya bercita-cita memiliki atlus( gak ada yang nanya!)_

_A.N: READY FOR CHAPTER 3? LETS GO!_

_Place: shirogane's mansion: front gate_

_ Date: 5__th__ September 2012_

Naoto masih memeluk kakaknya yang sudah lama menghilang. Minato hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adiknya yang ditinggalkannya selama 12 tahun. Tiba-tiba naoto teringat sesuatu.

"minato nii-chan?"

"ya?"

"bukannya kakak sudah meninggal?" Tanya naoto.

Minato melepaskan pelukan naoto, lalu menatap naoto dengan wajah sedih.

"kenapa nii-chan?" Tanya naoto.

Minato hanya melihat naoto yang berwajah sangat mirip dengannya. Kecuali dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek dan naoto adalah seorang wanita(walau udah sering dikira cowok).

"naoto… ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahu…." Ucap minato dengan nada serius.

"apa itu? Bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu ke rumah? Kita bicarakan itu di rumah…" ucap naoto dengan tersenyum.

Minato hanya diam menatap shirogane mansion.

"aku juga akan memberitahu jii-chan. Ayo masuk!"

naoto menarik lengan minato. Sekeika itu juga melepaskan tangan naoto.

"tidak… disana terlalu banyak 'dinding yang mendengar'" ujar minato dengan wajah serius.

"… baiklah. Lalu kita akan bicara dimana nii-chan?" Tanya naoto.

"bagaimana kalau di junes? Di situlah tempatmu berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu kan? Dan 'seseorang yang kau sukai'?" canda minato dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"a-apa masuk nii-chan! A-aku nggak suka siapa-siapa kok!" ucap naoto dengan wajah merah.

"hmm? Coba kutebak namanya… hmm… kanji tatsumi kan?"

Naoto hanya diam saja menutupi wajahnya yang tambah merah dengan topi yang dipakaikannya. Sedangkan minato mencubit pipi adiknya yang sudah merah(A:kasian oiii… adiklu tuh…M:biar pembalasan karena nampar gua! *evil smile*)

"haha kau memang lucu naoto… kau masih belum bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sukamu dari dulu." Ujar minato sambil mencubit pipi naoto dengan gemas.

"nii-chan baka!" teriak naoto sambil memukul perut minato dengan wajah merah. Minato hanya tertawa saja walau menerima pukulan telak diperut.

"hahaha… baiklah aku bertemu denganmu nanti sepulang sekolah." Ucap miato sambil berjalan menjauhi shirogane mansion.

Naoto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kakaknya pergi. Lalu dia berlari dan memeluk kakaknya dari belakang. Minato yang kaget dengan 'serangan dadakan' naoto hanya tersenyum

"jaa ne, nii-chan." Ucap nato sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Minato lalu berjalan dan mengangkat tangan kanannya seakan memberi tahukan 'sampai nanti'.

_Place: shirogane's mansion-control room/shoji's room_

_Date: 5__th__ September 2012._

Shoji(yang belum tahu shoji silahkan melihat chapter 2 ya!) melihat cucunya dari kamera pengintai. Beliau kaget melihat salah satu cucunya masih hidup. Lalu beliau (karena orang lebih tua maka author memakai kata beliau) menyalakan laptop yang terbuka di meja kerjanya. Beliau membuka file biography minato arisato dan melihat sebuah tulisan kecil di bawahnya.

'by kirijou group'

Melihat tulisan itu beliau kaget dan berpikir.

"kirijou… sudah kuduga sesuatu aneh di group itu… yah tidak seaneh nanjou group(yang tahu mendapat ciuman author! *digebukin readers* bercanda-_-.. kalau nggak tahu silahkan Tanya teman anda, 50:50, dan ask audience *woii ini bukan who wants to be a millioner!* maaaf… but seriously ask megami tensei wikia! Tataa!) sih… mungkin harus kucari tahu dengan cara 'itu'.

Lalu beliau mengetik sesuatu dan muncul sebuah situs(atau apalah) yang diketahui sebagai database kirijou group. Lalu muncul sebuah tulisan:

Please confirm your id and password

ID:

PASSWORD:

Shoji membuka suatu program di laptopnya dan beberapa menit kemudian sebuah tulisan kembali muncul:

Your id and password correct, please wait for a moment.

"hmm… seperti biasa program buatan shirogane memang hebat tapi tak kusangka butuh waktu yang lama… biasanya langsung berhasil…. Kirijou group memang hebat…" gumam shoji dengan nada hormat.

Setelah menunggu sebuah tulisan kembali muncul.

Insert key word: search

Shoji lansung menulis

Insert key word: minato arisato search

Lalu beliau menekan tombol search dan menunggu. Setelah menunggu 20 menit dan selesai membuat kopi (lama amat! Internetnya make s****y ya?) sebuah biography minato muncul di layar laptopnya. Walau biographynya mirip dengan yang demiliki beliau tapi ada beberapa perbedaan. Sebuah catatan ada di bagian terbawah biography.

'_minato meninggal setelah beberapa bulan setelah pertarungan antara nyx/the fall. Setelah suatu kejadian diketahui bahwa kematian minato dikarenakan dirinya menyegel nyx.'_

"nyx? Dewi malam yang ada di mythology yunani itu? Hmm… ada yang kurang sepertinya…" gumam shoji sambil meminum sedikit kopi yang dibuatnya tadi.

Lalu mata shoji terbelalak setelah melihat dua tulisan 'shadow' dan 'pesona'. Beliau tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"'shadow' dan 'persona'? tak kusangka mereka benar-benar ada…" gumam shoji sambil berdiri dan melihat jendela.

"minato… sepertinya kau memang seorang shirogane sejati…" ucap shoji dengan wajah tersenyum. Lalu dia kembali ke laptopnya dan mengetik

Insert key word: project infinity search.

Shoji menekan tanda 'search' dan menunggu. Tiba-tiba kejadian aneh pun terjadi.

'THIS FILE IS FORBIDDEN FOR ANYONE WHO HACK KIRIJOU GROUP DATABASE! FOR ANYONE THAT STILL HACKING THIS FILE, WATCH OUT OR EXECUTION AWAITS!'

Shoji berkeringat dingin melihat tulisan itu dan sepertinya dengan melihat tulisan di layer aura dingin menusuk tubuh. Shoji mematikan laptopnya dan meminum kopi sampai habis.

"hebat bener ya yang buat tulisan itu… dengan lihat aja sudah menusuk tulang…" gumam shoji. "minato… heh… Anak itu sudah membuat perubahan besar…

*sekarang author akan menggunakan POV mode. Dengan begini dapat kelihatan jelas perbedaan situasi antara karakter satu dengan yang lain. Tapi nanti selesainya POV mode bentuk tulisan menjadi narasi lagi setelah kejadian yang sama dialami dua orang atau lebih. Selamat menikmati!*

_P.O.V: Naoto Shirogane_

_Place: yasogami high- front gate_

_Date: 5__th__ September 2012_

Aku tersenyum ceria sepanjang perjalanan kearah sekolah. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum(A: orang gila~ N: gua bukan orang gila!*nembak author make Cerberus*) karena kakakku yang kukira sudah meninggal selama 13 tahun kembali! Walaupun aku tak mengerti apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh onii-chan, tapi tetap saja aku gembira.

"naoto-kun, selamat pagi." Ucap seseorang dari belakangku dengan suara feminine dan sopan yang kukenal.

"ah, yukiko senpai ohayou!" jawabku kepada yukiko-senpai dengan nada yangtanpa kusadari adalah nada ceria dan tersenyum.

"naoto-kun, apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau berubah!" Tanya chie senpai yang berada di samping yukiko senpai dengan nada khawatir.

"a-apa maksudmu chie-senpai! A-aku tidak apa-apa kok!" teriakku malu dengan perkataan chie-senpai.

Tertawalah yukiko senpai dengan kencang karena mendengar dialog antara diriku dengan chie senpai. Kami hanya sweat drop melihat yukiko senpai yang tertawa dan orang-orang di sekitar kami melihat kami.

"*snrk* maaf… pfft… tapi ada apa denganmu naoto-kun? Pfft… apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya yukiko senpai sambil menahan ketawanya.

Kutatap tanah dibawahku untuk berpikir. Apakah aku harus memberitahu mereka tentang kakakku yang kembali? apalagi setelah diriku memberitahukan tentang kematian kakakku…

"tidak… hanya saja aku sedang senang…" kuucapkan kalimat itu setelah berpikir bahwa itu hal yang teraman. Tetapi para senpai(chie & yukiko) bukannya mengalihkan pembicaraan malah menatap diriku.

"a-apa senpai?" tanyaku gugup.

"hmm… sepertinya ada yang aneh dari alasan itu…" ucap chie senpai dengan gaya detektif (tangan di dagu).

"ya benar chie… sepertinya naoto yang kita sayangi ini menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita…" ujar yukiko dengan senyum curiga(atau sinis).

Aku hanya keringat dingin mendengar kata-kata senpaiku… wajah mereka berubah menjadi senyum curiga… oh tuhan, tolonglah hambamu yang disiksa ini…

"jadi naoto-kun apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami? Jangan-jangan kau selingkuh dari kanji-kun?" Tanya yukiko denpai dengan senyum. Tapi kutahu senyum itu hanya senyum curiga.

"ti-tidak kok! Aku tidak selingkuh!" jawabku dengan wajah merah.

"kau tahukan tak ada yang dapat kau lakukan… pada akhirnya kami akan tahu." Ucap chie senpai sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Aku hanya diam saja dengan keringat dingin sambil menunggu suatu pertolongan dari fitnah yang kejam itu.

_Ting tong teng tong_

Yeah! Akhirnya pertolongan tuhan datang juga! Bel masuk kelas berbunyi dan para senpai berlari masuk kedalam sekolah. Aku mengela nafasku lega. Aku berjalan dengan santai.

Place: classsrooom no. 2-f

*time skip* morning

Di pelajaran aku tersenyum sambil menatap jendela. Aku senang sekali sampai-sampai guruku melihatku. Lalu kanji-kun melihatku dan dapat kulihat wajahnya agak merah. Aku tersenyum melihatnya dan terjadi sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kuduga.. Hidung kanji-kun mengeluarkan darah dengan banyak. Aku berdiri dan mendekati kanji-kun yang pingsan. Lalu murid lellaki yang duduk di sebelah kanji mengangkat kanji setelah disuruh guru.

*time skip* after school.

Pelajaran hari ini cukup membosankan. Apa lagi pelajaran kelas kashiwagi, benar-benar membosankan… dan juga kejadian tadi pagi… tapi akhirnya selesai juga. Aku tak sabar betemu oni-san. Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya ya? Aku membereskan bukuku ke dalam tasku. Lalu seseorang menepuk bahuku. Kulihat kanji-kun yang sudah bangun dari pingsannya dan tisu di hidungnya…

"yo naoto mau pulang barenga aku?" tanyanya dengan wajah merah.

"maaf kanji-kun… aku ada urusan habis ini…" kujawab dengan nada agak bersalah.

"oh… ya sudah…" ucap kanji-kun dengan wajah kecewa.

Melihat wajah itu aku tak tega begitu. Kulihat kanji-kun akan keluar kelas lalu aku berlari menghentikan langkahnya.

"tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kalau besok saja? Besok aku tak ada kerjaan." Tanyaku sambil memegang tangan kanji-kun.

Kanji lalu melihat mataku dan warna merah dapat terlihat di wajahnya.

"b-baik… a-aku juga gak ada k-kerjaan…" jawab kanji dengan nada bergetar.

Aku tersenyum melihat kanji dan dia membalasnya dengan senyuman manis(A: wuih kanji bisa senyum manis! K: MATI KAU AUTHOR! *gebuk author make gergaji mesin*)

"ciee kanji-kun sama naoto-chan pegangan tangan nih yee!" teriak rise yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari belakangku.

Kami berdua melihat tanganku yang memegang tangan kanji. Kami berdua langsung melepas genggaman kami. Kami berdua langsung mengeluarkan warna merah dari pipi kami.

"a-aku pergi dulu!" ucapku sambil mengambil tasku. Lalu aku berlari meninggalkan kelas dan keluar sekolah.

Place: junes-front

Melelahkan sekali berjalan dari sekolah sampai junes. Ha… ini gara-gara jarang olahraga… mungkin aku harus berlatih lagi ya… hm? Kulihat oni-chan sedang duduk di junes food court area. Sepertinya dia sudah menunggu lama… ya sudahlah aku kesana saja.

Place: junes-food court

Kulihat nii-chan sedang mendengarkan musik dari mp3 nya. Tapi yang ku heran adalah 4 pedang yang dibawa oleh nii-chan di pinggangnya. Bagaimana gak ketahuan ya? Ku dekati nii-chan dan melepas headphone yang ada di telinganya. Dia kaget melihat diriku yang melepas headphonenya. Lalu dia mematikan musiknya dan tersenyum kepadaku, akupun membalas senyumannya.

*end of Naoto's P.O.V*

_P.O.V: Minato_

_Place: velvet room_

_Date 5__th__ September 2012_

Sehabis bertemu dengan naoto akupun kembali ke velvet room. Igor sedang pergi, Margaret membuatkan lemon tea hangat untukku, dan aku… aku hanya melihat deskripsi-deskripsi personaku yang berada di compendium.

"apa ada yang bisa saya Bantu minat-sama?" Tanya margareth sambil menaruh lemon tea di meja.

"tidak… tidak ada…" jawabku. Lalu keheningan terjadi kembali. Margareth duduk di sofa panjang yang biasanya diduduki oleh igor sambil membaca sebuah buku. Dan kau tahu apa yang dibacanya? Comedy gold… dia membaca buku itu tanpa tertawa sedikitpun alias serius.

"margareth… apakah ada seorang tamu setelah diriku?" tanyaku memecah keheningan. Lalu margareth menutup buku yang dibacanya dan menatapku dengan wajah tenang.

"ya… ada…" awabnya tenang.

Aku meminum lemon tea di meja dan menatap sebuah kontrakyang ada di tengah meja.

"sepertinya naoto sudah mengambil kontrak itu ya?" tanyaku.

"ya, minato sama." Jawabnya.

"fuh… sepertinya hari ini akan berjalan tidak semestinya…" ucapku.

"maksud anda? Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda." Tanya margareth dengan wajah bingung. Aku meminum lagi lemon tea-ku dan tersenyum.

"nanti akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik…" ucapku kepada margareth.

"menarik? Menarik seperti apa minato-sama?" tanyanya dengan curious.

Aku tertawa dengan kencang sampai margareth bingung. Aku menghentikan tawa u dan melihat margareth.

"kau benar-benar saudara dari Elizabeth. Rasa keingin tahuanmu sama seperti dia dan wajahmu juga manis sepert ia." Ucapku sambil terssenyum.

"a-apa maksudmu minato-sama? A-aku tak mengerti maksudmu?" ucap margareth dengan wajah merah merona. Aku menghabiskan lemon teaku dan berdiri dari kursi.

"anda mau kemana minato sama?" Tanya Margareth.

"aku akan keluar. Jadi tolong jaga rumah ya!" ucap ku sambil mengambil senjata-senjata yang ada di samping pintu velvet room.

"baik… berhati-hatilah minato-sama…" ucap margareth.

Aku tersenyum dan keluar dari velvet room untuk menghadapi yang kusiapkan.

TO BE CONTINUE.

A/N: akhirnya selesai juga! Gara-gara mudik beberapa bagian cerita terpotong. Maaf ya jika ceritanya ngegantung dan banyak miss type! Tapi tenang saja… chapter 4 akan full conversation dan full action dan less humor! So stay tune!

Mini drama:

Minato: capek ya vari-sama?*sambil memberikan lemon tea ke author*

Vari : ya… gara-gara semua mudik jadi ngepel seisi rumah…

Minako: author! Nanti aku ada kan?

Vari: ya… nanti tak coba…

Semua kru megami tensei: kami juga ya1

Vari: gill u pada! Gua mokat nanti!


	4. Chapter 4

Persona: Lost and Found

Chapter 4:

'4' is Death

_A/N: Chapter 4! Ready for rumble! The fights starts here! The truth lies far away! The bond need to be sharpen! Minato will fight 'her'! The arc that all about fighting and the forgotten love!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own persona 3 and persona 4. Except my idea for this fic._

_P.O.V.: Minato._

_ Place: shopping district_

_ Date: 5__th__ September 2012_

Aku berjalan kesana kemari menghilangkan rasa bosan. Ku pakai headphone ku dan mendengarkan musik kesayanganku.

_Burn my dread~_

Ya, itulah musiknya. Kupasang lagu itu kencang-kencang dan mungkin semua orang yang disekitarku dapat mendengar lagu itu… mungkin… aku tak terlallu memikirkan mereka. Yang kupirkan adalah apa yang akan terjadi pada jam empat sore.

_Few hours ago_

"_minato-sama…" panggil igor._

"_ya igor?" _

"_apa kau tahu akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik pada hari ini?" Tanya nya._

_Aku hanya melihat igor dengan wajah heran. Di dalam perkataannya itu terdapat sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan untukku._

"_apa itu?" ucapku dengan nada tenang walau aku masih bingung._

"_aku tak bisa memberitahumu… tetapi aku akan memberi tahu sesuatu… pukul 4... sore…"_

"_ha?" sekarang aku menjadi lebih bingung dari yang tadi…_

"_sesuatu akan terjadi saat pukul 4 sore… bersiaplah… mungkin kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui…"_

_Aku hanya terdiam di kursi yang berbentuk harpa merenungi setiap perkataan igor. Kutatap wajah igor yang serius tetapi dengan senyuman yang mengatakan ingin tahuan._

"_baiklah… aku akan menyimpan perkataan mu…" ucapku._

"_oh ya dan satu lagi minato-sama…" ujar igor dengan tenang._

"_apa?"_

"_karena kau sudah kembali… aku ingin memberikan sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasihku… dan kedatangan mu kembali…" igor menjetikkan jari-jemarinya dan muncul beberapa senjata dengan tiba-tiba._

"_ini… untukku?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit terharu._

"_ya… kau bisa menggunakan semua jenis senjata kan? Apa lagi setelah mendapat kekuatan dari 'dia'… senjata-senjata ini dapat membantumu…" ucap igor sambil menutup matanya…_

"_tapi… apa aku pantas mendapatkannya?"_

"_tentu saja… odin's spear, thor's hammer, jiraiya's knives, lucifer's sword, thanatos's sword's, Cerberus machine gun, Beelzebub's schyte… mereka cocok unukmu…" jawabnya dengan tersenyum._

"_lalu… bagaimana dengan dua pedang ini?"_

"_pedang itu adalah milik leluhurmu… cobalah…" aku mengambil kedua bilah pedang itu dan merasakan kekuatan yang tidak dapat kukatakan. Aku dapat melihat seseorang berpakaian hitam dengan topi jaman taisho (bener gak?). dia tersenyum melihatku dan pergi membelakangi diriku._

"_siapa… dia?" kutanya igor._

"_dia adalah leluhurmu… seorang devil summoner yang terkenal…" ucap igor._

"'_devil summoner'?" itu pertama kalinya kudengar kalimat itu._

"_mungkin lain kali akan kuberitahu… nama leluhurmu adalah raidou kuzunoha XIV… dan kedua pedang itu adalah miliknya…" ujarnya dengan misterius._

"_pedang ini? memang ini pedang apa?" tanyaku. "rasanya sesuatu bergejolak dari kedua pedang ini…"_

"_kedua pedang itu adalah sebuah keharmonisan dan kehancuran… pedang yang memakai gagang berwarna putih kehitaman adalah masamune… dan yang memiliki gagang berwarna hitam kemerahan adalah muramasa… kedua pedang itu saling terhubung satu sama yang lain… janganlah kau memutuskannya…" jawab igor dengan nada serius._

_Kulihat kedua pedang itu. Dapat kulihat aura yang berada disekitar muramasa dan masamune. Aura muramasa hitam dan dapat terdengar teriakan yang mengerikan dan masamune memiliki aura berwarna putih yang tentram dan nyaman dipandang._

"_itulah yang dapat kuberikan untukmu… karena aku merasakan suatu ikatan yang terdapat di diri kita…_

Thou art I and I am thou…

Thou shall be blessed when making persona with Hermit arcane…

_*end of flashback*_

Ha… tak kusangka diriku mempunyai social link dengan igor… sudahlah... takdir mau gimana lagi… tapi bawa senjata sebanyak ini berat juga ya… untungnya gak kelihatan sama orang lain… aku terus berpikir sampai menabrak seseorang.

"aduh… duh…" ujar orang itu.

"ah… maaf ya…" ucapku sambil membantunya berdiri.

"tidak papa…" ucap wanita itu dengan manis. Kulihat wajahnya… cukup manis… malah cantik… matanya merah, rambut merahnya yang di ponytail dan memiliki jepit rambut yang disusun menjadi angka 22 dalam romawi, tapi aku merasakan suatu aura yang lain dari dirinya.

"hehe… namamu minato arisato kan?" Tanya cewek itu sambil tersenyum.

"ah… ya… dan kau?" jawabku heran.

"aku hamuko ayano! Salam kenal!" ujar hamuko dengan senyum riang. Walau ada sesuatu yang lain dari senyuman manisnya.

"kau dari mana tahu namaku?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"hehe… aku tahu semua tentangmu kok… wah sudah hampir waktunya! Aku pergi dulu ya! Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu lagi kok!" ujar nya sambil berjalan pergi.

"oh ya! Hati-hati pinggangmu patah membawa semua senjata itu!" ucapnya sambil berlari. Apa dia persona user? Mengapa dia bisa melihat senjataku… sudahlah lebih baik aku cepat ke junes…

Change location: Junes

Ramai sekali junes… Aku menunggu naoto sambil memakan steak… aku lihat jam di tanganku dan menunjukkan pukul tiga. satu jam lagi rintangan yang diberitahu igor dimulai… hah… aku melihat gelasku dan tak ada ice coffee yang tersisa…

"maaf… bisa minta ice coffee lagi…" ujarku kepada pelayan( atau pekerja ya?) yang lewat.

"ah… baiklah tuan…" ucapnya. Kulihat lagi pelayan itu. Rambutnya coklat dan seperti sapu ijuk dengan headphone berwarna merah dilehernya dan tanda pengenal yang bertuliskan 'yosuke hanamura'. Dapat kudengar lagu 'pursuing my true self' dari headphone itu.

"heh… selera musik yang bagus…" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"eh? Terima kasih tuan…" jawabnya dengan formal yang tak terlalu kusukai…

"jangan formal gitu… umur kita tak jauh beda kan? Panggil saja saya minato…" ucapku menatap pemuda itu.

"eh? B-baiklah minato-san…" ujar yosuke sambil ke counter minuman.

Thou art I and I am thou

Thou have our blessed when creating persona with magician arcane.

Another social link? Hah… kulihat jam dan menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat lima belas menit. Lama sekali naoto…

"ini pesanan anda minato-san…. Unn…" ucap yosuke.

"Ya? Ada apa yosuke-san?" tanyaku…

"apa kau tidak berat membawa senjata-senjata itu?" pertanyaan yang sama… tapi jika dia bisa melihat senjata-senjataku berarti dia seorang persona user…

"tenang saja… aku lebih kuat dari yang terlihat… lagi pula senjata-senjata ini untuk jaga-jaga…" ujarku dengan tenang. Ekspresi bingung terlihat di wajahnya tetapi dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku…

Lalu kulihat naoto datang dengan wajah lelah… dan kulihat ada beberapa orang yang mengikuti dirinya… tapi ku tak peduli… ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kubicarakan dengan naoto…

*end of P.O.V. mode*

Place: Junes- food court

Date: 5th September 2012.

Naoto segera duduk di depan minato walau tubuhnya terlihat lelah karena jarang berolah raga.

"jadi apa yang ingin kakak katakan?" Tanya naoto langsung ke inti masalah.

"huh… langsung ke masalah ya? Baiklah jam empat nanti akan terjadi sesuatu…" jawab minato dengan meminum ice coffee nya.

"jam empat? Memangnya akan ada apa?" Tanya naoto dengan nada setengah teriak.

"tidak tahu… tapi yah… itu urusan lain… aku akan memberi tahumu tentang kehidupan kedua ku…" ucap minato dengan nada santai.

"apa?" Tanya naoto "apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

Lalu minato menceritakan tentang kejadian di port island dan tentang pengorbanan dirinya untuk menyegel nyx.

"hmm… jadi nii-san mengorbankan nyawa nii-san sendiri…" naoto sepertinya masuk ke dunianya sendiri.

"ya… begitulah tapi aku diberi misi oleh nyx…" ucap minato yang dari tadi makan steak.

"apa misinya?" Tanya naoto. "bukannya dia musuh nii-san?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu minato tertawa kecil. Lalu dia melihat adiknya sendiri dan tersenyum.

"heh… sebenarnya nyx bukanlah dewi yang jahat… dia hanya mengikuti keinginan manusia… yang sesungguhnya terjadi adalah aku menolong nyx dari erebus-keinginan manusia yang ingin mati… kami saling bercakap-cakap dan akhirnya menjadi teman…"

"lalu?" Tanya naoto tak sabar.

"dia memintaku untuk ke kota ini untuk mengalahkan sesuatu…" ucap minato dengan nada serius.

"sesuatu?"

"ya… tapi nyx juga tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan kulawan… tapi dia berjanji akan melindungi dunia dan membantu orang-orang…"

"kau percaya dengannya?"

"ya… dia sesungguhnya wanita yang manis tapi terikat oleh takdir…" ucap minato dengan nada sedih.

Lalu naoto menatap kakaknya dan memeluknya.

"tenang saja kak… aku yakin kakak menang kok…" ucap naoto denga senyuman manis.

Minato terdiam menatap adiknya yang trsenyum bahagia. Sudah lama dirinya tak dipeluk oleh keluarganya. Tapi ia berpikir, apakah benar membiarkan adiknya mengikuti dirinya. Pikiran itu menghilang saat yosuke menghampiri dirinya.

"maaf mengganggu!" dapat terlihat wajah merah dan ia pun berlari menjauhi mereka berdua.

Lalu minato melihat kea rah jamnya dan menunjukkan pukul 3 lewat 57 menit. Minato melepas tangan naoto dan memberinya sebuah kalung.

"apa ini?" Tanya naoto.

"jimat pelindung… ini diberikan dari ibu kita… jangan sampai hilang ya…" jawab minato sambil memakaikan kalung ke naoto. "memakai aksesoris seperti ini kau mirip seorang putri. Coba pangeran kesayanganmu kesini." Canda minato.

Kesal dengan candaan kakaknya naoto lalu memukul perut minato dengan wajah merah.

03.59.57

03.59.58

03.59.59

04.00.00

Seketika juga waktu berhenti. Langit berwarna merah darah, matahari bersinar dengan warna merah, dan darah berada dimana-mana.

"a-apa yang terjadi?" ujar aoto spontan.

"apakah ini… dark hour?" ujar minato mengikuti adiknya.

"_sayang sekali… ini 'death hour'… karena 4 adalah 'death'"_ ucap seseorang dari dalam kegelapan.

Mereka berdua menatap kearah suara itu berasal. Naoto menggengggam revolver yang di sembunyikan di pinggangnya dan minato menggenggam handle dari salah satu pedang dipinggangnya.

"siapa kau!" teriak minato kearah suara itu.

"_oh… kau tak tahu? Padahal kita selalu bersama… menyedihkan sekali…"_ lalu keluarlah dari bayangan itu sosok yamg dikenal minato. Rambutnya yang hitam mengkilap, wajah innocent-nya, dan syal kuning yang melilit lehernya. Tetapi perbedaannya adalah matanya yang tadinya biru menjadi kning keemasan.

"Ryoji… mau apa kau…?" Tanya minato menyiapkan senjatanya.

"tenang saja minato-nii… Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu…" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang hampir menggoda naoto dan matanya kembali biru.

"tapi aku mengincar…" ryoji lalu menunjuk naoto yang terdiam. "dia…" ucapnya dengan senyum sinis dan matanya kembali berwarna kuning keemasan dengan pupil yang lancip.

Minato mengeluarkan salah satu pedangnya dan bergerak mendekati ryoji.

"untuk apa kau berurusan dengan adikku?" tanya minato.

"oh? Apakah naluri seorang kakak untuk melindungi adiknya sudah bekerja? Benar-benar menarik…" ucap ryoji dengan wajah sinis.

Minato menghunuskan pedangnya ke leher ryoji

"kutanya sekali lagi… apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan naoto?" Tanya minato dengan nada amarah di setiap kata-katanya.

"ha… kau jadi serius ya… aku hanya akan bermain-main dengannya kok… dan kau tahu apa maksudku dengan 'bermain-main' kan?" jawab ryoji dengan wajah tenang.

Minato mengayunkan one-handed swordnya kearah ryoji, tetapi ditangkis dengan sebuah naginata oleh seseorang yang minato kenal.

"hamuko?" ucap minato spontan.

"oh ya… aku lupa kalau ada tamu yang ingin bertemu denganmu…" ucap ryoji dengan wajah innocent.

Lalu hamuko membuang pedang minato yang ditangkisnya dan berdiri di sebelah ryoji.

"hehe… kan sudah kubilang kita akan bertemu lagi kan~" ucap hamuko dengan nada ceria.

"menyingkirlah hamuko! Aku tak ada urusan denganmu!" perintah minato dengan nada tinggi.

Lalu hamuko menggembungkan pipinya kearah minato.

"huh! Setiap yang melawan ryoji melawanku loh! (INGAT! INI BUKAN MINAKOXRYOJI!)" ucap hamuko sambil menggembungkan wajahnya.

Lalu minato berlari kearah hamuko. Minato mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah hamuko. tapi hamuko dapat menangkis serangan itu dengan cepat dengan naginatanya.

"Naoto! Cepat lari! Aku akan menahan mereka berdua!" perintah minato. Naoto langsung lari meninggalkan minato, tetapi dihadang oleh ryoji yang membawa pedang berwarna perak.

"he… mau main kucing-kucingan ya?" ucap ryoji dengan wajah sinis.

"Sial!" naoto menembaki ryoji dengan revolver kesayangannya.

"moonless gown" seluruh peluru yang mengarah kea rah ryoji terpental seakan ada barrier yang menghadangnya.

"apa!" teriak naoto kaget. Lalu ryoji berlari menuju naoto dengan pedang mengarah ke perut naoto. Naoto memejamkan matanya dan mendengar terjadi suatu benturan. Naoto membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya membawa meja makan(kuat bet!)

"kau tak apa-apa naoto?" Tanya orang itu.

"kanji… kun? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya naoto dengan heran.

"ngg… ano… nanti kujelasin! Sekarang lawan orang ini dulu!" ucap kanji bingung.

"cih… hebat juga kau…" gumam ryoji. Lalu dia berdiri berlari kearah mereka berdua.

"mati kau sekarang!" Ryoji mengayunkan pedangnya kearah mereka berdua dengan cepat.

"Amaterasu! Agidyne!" sebuah bola api yang besar menyerang ryoji.

"GAAH!" teriak ryoji kesakitan

"Makasih Yukiko! sekarang yosuke!"

"Oke Chie!"

"Bufudyne!"

"Garudyne!"

lalu sebuah tornado es terjadi dengan sangat kencang gabungan dari kedua serangan elemen tersebut.

"Blizzard Vortex!" kedua orang itu mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan waktu yang sama.

"Guahh!" teriak ryoji.

"YOSH! Serangan kita berhasil yosuke!" ucap seorang cewek berambut coklat berjaket hijau.

"Hehe benerkan ide gua yukiko chie?" ucap Yosuke.

Yukiko mengangguk setuju dan berjalan kearah naoto dan kanji.

"kalian tak papa?" Tanya yukiko khawatir.

"kami tak apa-apa senpai." Ucap naoto dan kanji bersamaan.

Lalu minato terjatuh dengan tiba-tiba di belakang naoto.

"Kuso! Kuat juga kau!" umpat minato.

"kakak kau tak papa?" Tanya naoto dengaan khawatir.

"ya aku tak apa…" ucap minato menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Lalu hamuko mendekat dengan wajah kecewa sekaligus senang. (bisa ya?)

"Buu… membosankan! Ini yang disebut-sebut sang penyelamat?" ejek hamuko di wajah minato.

Minato menendang cewek itu dan langsung berdiri.

"Heh… kalian semua… lindungi naoto dari ryoji… biar aku yang mengurus wanita jalang ini!" perintah minato.

Lalu minato berlari kearah samegawa flood plain dan meninggalkan para anggota IT dengan ryoji yang makan popcorn.

"kalian sudah siap?" Tanya ryoji sa,bil membuang bungkus popcornnnya.

Lalu para anggota IT menyiapkan gaya serangannya mereka.

"Siap!" teriak mereka serempak.

Lalu ryoji melepas syal yang dipakainya dan berubah menjadi Nyx Avatar.

"_Bersiaplah melawan kematian!"_ teriak ryoji dengan nada monster.

*P.O.V. MODE ON*

_P.O.V.: Minato_

_Place: samegawa river._

_Date: 5__th__ September 2012._

Aku melihat hamuko dengan tatapan yang tajam. Dia masih saja tersenyum walau sesuatu yang aneh seperti ini terjadi. Lalu dia berjalan kearah sebuah pohon di dekat tepi sungai.

"kau ingat tempat ini?" ucap dia dengan tiba-tiba.

"ha?" aku tak mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

"ini tempat dimana kita bertemu… apa kau ingat?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak… memangnya aku pernah bertemu denganmu?" aku menjawab dengan nada datar.

"kau tidak ingat? Tentang permainan kita? Waktu kita bersama?... janji kita?" dia menitikkan air mata di mata merahnya yang indah.

aku merasakan denyutan aneh di otakku. Seiring aku mendengar kata terakhirnya. Aku memegang kepalaku dan melihat hamuko. aku mengedipkan kedua mataku dan sekarang hamuko berubah menjadi seorang anak kecil yang manis dan memiliki cirri-ciri yang sama dengan hamuko dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru yang duduk di bawah pohon dan disekitarnya berwarna putih bersama anak perempuan itu.

_Janji kita bertemu lagi?_

I-ini

_Janji._

T-tidak!

_Pinky swear?_

j-jangan ingat

_Pinky swear._

a-aku tak ingin mengingatnya

_Hehe… walau aku hanya mengenalmu sebentar… aku menyukaimu minato-kun. _

Ja-jangan di ingat!

To Be Continue

A/N: YAY! akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4! Yang pada seneng pairing Minatoxhamuko chapter ini sedikit menggambarkan chapter 5 yang membahas kisah masa lalu Minato yang tinggal di inaba! Terima kasih banyak untuk yang membaca dan mereview! Dan maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan! Dan yang ingin membaca fanfic dan buku yang menjadi referensi saya, saya anjurkan menggunakan PM! Tootaloo~

Mini Drama:

Minato: aduh pembantu mudik ngurus rumah sendiri deh.

Author: makasih ya udah ngebantu saya mengurus rumah.

Naoto: tak apa… itu yang disebut keluarga kan?

Hamuko: tapi katanya nanti naoto minta mobil rx-dela- *disumpel naoto*

Minato: hoi jangan berantem…

Yosuke: woiinonton film nyok!

All: film apaan?

Yosuke: Blue film

All+Author: everyone lets go! *AOA yosuke*

Yosuke: Tidak!

Minato: orang baik jangan nonton BF ya!

Junpei: Tapi baca Hentai!

All+Author: ready guys! *AOA junpei*

Junpei: Nooo!

Minato, Naoto, & Hamuko: see ya on chapter 5!

Author: jangan lupa make helm ya! (kayak iklan Honda)

NOTE:

- disini saya menggabungkan jurus-jurus elemen yang dapat digabung. Contoh: Blizzard Vortex: gabungan bufudyne dengan garudyne.

- bagi yang tidak menyukai fic saya silahkan review yang pedas-pedas karena saya akan memperbaiki kesalahan fic ini.


	5. Chapter 5

Persona:

Lost and Found

Chapter: 5

The Forgotten Promise, Past, and Love.

_A/N: okay Chapter 5! The past is here! Get ready for Minato's first love! The start of the battle of Minato and Minako!_

_Claimer: Saya yang memiliki fic ini!_

_Disclaimer: Karakter P3 dan P4 Milik !_

_P.O.V.: Minato _

_Place: samegawa river_

_Date: 5__th__ September 2012_

Kuayunkan pedangku kearah hamuko sambil menahan rasa sakit itu. Tetap saja dia dapat menahannya dengan mudah.

Rasa sakit dikepalaku masih terasa. Tapi bayangan kedua anak itu masih terlihat di kepalaku. Apakah semua itu hanya sebuah ilusi atau sebuah ingatan?

"Apa kau mengingatnya sekarang?" Tanya hamuko dengan nada dingin.

Aku masih memegang kepalaku yang sakit. Aku jatuh di lututku seperti saat aku memanggil Orpheus pertama kali.

"mengapa? Mengapa kau meninggalkan ku?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar. "Apa kau tahu! Setelah kau pergi aku sendirian lagi! Tak ada yang mau menemaniku! Kedua orang tuaku juga meninggal setelah kau pergi dari sini! Apa kau tak mengerti! Kau tak ada dimana-mana!"

Aku lalu menahan rasa sakitku dan menatap mata merahnya yang berkaca-kaca. Lalu Hamuko mendekatiku dan menendangku tepat di perut. Akupun erpental lumayan jauh.

"Kau Jahat Minato!" teriaknya dengan kencang. "Kau Jahat! Kau melupakan janji kita! Kaulah yang kucintai selams ini! Kaulah yang kuingat selama ini! Tapi, setelah tak bertemu setelah sekian lama kau melupakanku!" tangisan pun membasahi wajah manisnya.

Rasa sakit dikepalaku lebih sakit dari luka di perutku. Rasa ini rasa yang pernah kuingat… rasa kegalauan… Hamuko mendekatiku lagi dan menarik kerah jasku. Dapat kulihat kesedihan dan amarah tercampur di matanya.

"huh… sepertinya kau memang tak ingat ya? Ternyata pengorbananku dengan shadow-ku ini sia-sia…" ujarnya. Dia melepakan kerahku dan menendang ku berkali-kali.

"Guah!" teriakku meraung kesakitan.

"Aku tak percaya… setelah pengorbananku ini… kau tak ingat padaku… padahal kita selalu bermain bersama walau hanya dua hari…" hamuko membelakangiku.

Aku berusaha bangun dan mengambil pedang yang terjatuh disampingku. Tetapi dia melihatku bangun dan menendang perutku yang sudah terluka sabetan naginatanya.

"huh… mencoba kabur ya tak akan kubiarkan… lebih baik kau mati saja!" teriak hamuko sambil mengayunkan naginatanya ke arahku.

Kulihat mata merahnya yang berubah menjadi berwarna kuning keemasan yang sama seperti shadow. Tetapi air mata mengalir dari mata itu. Sesaat itu pula kurasakan waktu melambat dan rasa tentram mengalir begitu saja. Kututup mataku dan dapat kudengar suara-suara

_Kakek!_

Suara ini…

_Haha… ayo kita bermain bersama!_

Ya…

_Aku juga…_

Suara ku…

Aku ingat sekarang!

Semua kejadian itu!

Kubuka kedua mataku dan kulihat aku berada di awal ingatanku yang terlupakan…

_Kulihat diriku yang berumur 7 tahun yang sedang berjalan di tepi sungai… kalu tak salah… ini saat aku kedua kalinya ke inaba bersama keluargaku… dan dua hari sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi…_

_Diriku yang masih kecil melihat seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di tepi sungai sendirian… anak itu berambut merah, berwajah manis, bermata merah, dan memakai swate merah._

_Diriku yang masih kecil mendekati anak perempuan itu dan melihatnya menangis…_

"_hei… kenapa kamu menangis?" ucap diriku yang masih kecil._

_Anak perempuan itu melihat diriku dan mengusap air matanya._

"_tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku… semuanya pergi menjauhiku karena aku aneh!" ucap anak itu sambil memandangi sungai._

_Diriku mnunduk sebentar lalu melihat anak perempuan itu._

"_maukah kau bermain denganku?" Tanya diriku sambil menjulurkan tangannya._

_Anak perempuan itu mengusap air matanya yang jatuh dan langsung menggenggam tanganku._

"_Hehe… ayo kita bermain bersama!" ucap diriku sambil menarik tangan anak itu._

"_Aku Hamuko Ayano… Kamu?" Tanya anak perempuan itu._

"_Aku Minato Shirogane! Salam kenal ya Hamuko-chan!" jawabku dengan tersenyum ceria._

_Lalu mereka berlari kearah taman. Dapat kulihat mereka bermain petak umpet, ayunan, dan perosotan. _

"_Ngapain si setan merah kesini!" ucap seorang anak bertopi yang mendekati kami saat kami bermain ayunan._

"_iya mengganggu pemandangan saja!" ujar anak yang disebelah anak yang tadi._

"_aku bukan setan! Aku Hamuko!" teriak hamuko dengan kesal._

"_kamu kan merah semua! Pergi sana setan merah!" ujar anak bertopi itu sambil melempar sebuah batu ke hamuko._

"_Aduh!" batu itu mengenai kepala Hamuko dengan kencang._

"_Heh! Ayo kita lempari si setan merah ini!" semua anak laki-laki yang disebelah anak bertopi itu ikut melempari batu._

"_Kyaa!" batu-batu itu mengenai Hamuko dengan kencang. Kulihat diriku melindungi hamuko dari lemparan batu._

"_Hentikan!" teriak diriku dengan kencang. Lalu merekapun menghentikan lemparan batu mereka._

"_mau apa kau?" Tanya anak bertopi itu._

"_jangan ganggu Hamuko!" perintah diriku._

"_heh! Kau mau melindunginya ya? Rasakan ini!" tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipiku. Aku jatuh kebawah setelah terkena pukulan itu._

"_minato!" teriak hamuko. aku berdiri lalu memukul balik anak bertopi itu. Lalu anak laki-laki yang disekitar dia langsung mengelilingik dan perkelahianpun terjadi._

_Setelah beberapa menit berkelahi mereka semua berlari menjauhiku. Walau kalah jumlah aku masih dapat mengalahkan mereka. Walau tubuhku luka-luka sih… kulihat kearah hamuko dan tersenyum melihatnya._

_Kami berdua langsung pergi kearah tepi sungai samegawa. Aku duduk dibawah pohon menunggu hamuko yang pulang kerumah. Kulihat dirinya berlari sambil membawa sekantong plastic es batu dan kotak P3K. _

"_ini es batunya!" ucap hamuko yang kulihat wajahnya juga ditempelin plester._

"_Aduh!" teriakku kesakitan karena dikompreses baru oleh Hamuko._

"_maaf ya… karena aku minato jadi terluka…" ucap hamuko merasa bersalah._

"_tidak apa kok… kata kakek lelaki harus melindungi wanita!" ucapku sambil diitempeli plester oleh hamuko._

"_hehe… minato-kun…" kulihat wajah hamuko menjadi merah._

_Lalu setelah selesai membalut lukaku kami melihat matahari tenggelam bersama. Kami duduk dibawah pohon bersama sambil menikmati pemandangan alam. Kulihat hamuko dan merasakan perasaan yang asing…_

_Kupegang tangan hamuko yang hangat. Hamuko langsung menoleh kearahku dengan wajah merah. _

"_aku akan melindungimu hamuko-chan…." Ucapku sambil menatap mata hamuko. lalu hamuko mendekat ke tubuhku dan mencium pipiku. _

"_Hehe… makasih minato-kun" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis._

_Setelah itu kami pulang. Aku dimarahi oleh ibuku karena berkelahi tetapi kakekku, ayahku dan Naoto bangga kepadaku karena melindungi seseorang. Keesokan paginya aku menyiapkan pakaianku untuk pulang. Setelah selesai aku meminta izin untuk keluar untuk menemui hamuko… lalu kulihat ditepi sungai hamuko menunggu ku._

"_Ayo kita bermain!" ucap hamuko dengan gembira._

"_maaf… aku tak bisa bermain lagi denganmu… aku harus pulang…" ucapku dengan nada sedih._

_Wajah hamuko yang tadinya gembira langsung berubah keraut wajah sedih. Kulihat air matanya mengalir ketanah._

"_hei jangan nangis! Aku berjanji akan kembali kesini!" ucapku._

"_Janji?" Tanya hamuko sambil mengusap air matanya._

"_janji._

"_pinky swear?"_

"_pinky swear…"_

"_hehe… walau sebentar mengenalmu… aku menyukaimu minato-kun…"_

"_aku juga…" lalu aku melambaikan tanganku dan pergi meninggalkan dia. Setelah itu… kau pasti mengetahuinya…_

Kubuka mataku lalu melihat naginata hamuko mengarah kediriku. Aku menghindarinya dengan cepat lalu memeluk hamuko.

"aku sudah ingat… maafkan aku karena melupakannya" ucapku menatap hamuko yang di pelukanku.

Mata hamuko kembali menjadi merah lagi dan air matanya mengalir… akupun langsung menciumnya di mulut hamuko yang merah. Kurasakan bibirnya yang lembut bergabung dengan bibirku. Lalu selesai ciuman kulepas pelukanku itu dan mata hamuko mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tolong… aku…" ucap hamuko dengan tangisan.

Kulihat mata hamuko berubah menjadi kuning lagi dan dapat kurasakan aura kegelapan disekitar tubuhya.

"_Gaaaah!_" dapat kudengar teriakan yang bersuara seperti hamuko tetapi lebih berat.

"_hehe… akhirnya… aku dapat menguasai dirinya!" _Hamuko… tida itu bukan hamuko. itu shadownya… dia mengayunkan naginatanya ke arahku tetapi aku dapat menghindar dan mengambil pedangku yang terjatuh.

"Hamuko…" aku menutup mataku dan langsung membukanya. Kulepas jasku dan kuperlihatkan semua senjata yang kubawa.

"Hamuko! aku tak akan berbohong kepadamu! Aku akan melindungimu." Ucapku sambi menaruh pedang yang ditanganku ke tempatnya kembali.

"_gehehe… coba saja…" _ucap shadow hamuko.

Ku ambil evokerku dan kutaruh di pelipisku.

"PERSONA "

To be Continue.

A/N: Ouuuusha! Selesai chapter 5! Memang chapter ini pendek soalnya chapter ini awal pertarungan Minato dengan Hamuko. maaf jika ada yang marah karena fic ini! Dan thx yangudah mereview! Maaf jika ada mistype! Dan sesuatu yang mengagetkan akan terjadi di chapter 6-8! Bagi yang ingin memberi ide silahkan!

Little drama:

Author: Valhalla!

Minato: Morning star!

Hamuko: Die for me!

Naoto: stop! Ngapain pada berantem!

Tiga orang bodoh: ngeributin pizza yang terakhir…


	6. Chapter 6

Persona: Lost and found

Chapter: 6

Battle: Minato vs Hamuko part-1

_A/N: Chapter 6! Can minato beat shadow hamuko and save hamuko? what surprise that minato have? Find out!_

_Disclaimer: I never have P3 and P4!_

_Claimer: I have this fic and welcomes anyone that wants to read!_

_P.O.V: Third person._

_Place: samegawa river._

_Date: 5__th__ September 2012_

"Orpheus!" muncullah sebuah(atau seorang atau sesuatu ya?) makhluk berambut putih, bermata merah, bersyal merah, badan mekanik, dan membawa harpa besar di punggungnya. "Bash!" teriak minato kepada Orpheus. orpheus langsung mengambil harpa yang ada di punggungnya dan melayang kearah Hamuko… tidak, shadow hamuko.

"Huh…" senyuman sinis dapat terlihat diwajah shadow hamuko. hamuko mengambil sesuatu dari kantong roknya (disini hamuko memakai winter outfitnya!). Setelah kulihat lebih dekat yang berada di tangannya adalah sebuah evoker berwarna merah.

"Apa! Kenapa dia punya evoker?" teriak minato melihat evoker itu.

"Eurydice!" Ditaruhnya evoker itu di pelipisnya dan di tariklah pelatuk evoker itu. lalu sesuatu menahan orpheus yang menyerang dengan harpanya. Lalu muncullah sebuah persona yang mirip dengan Orpheus hanya berbeda rambutnya yang panjang, tubuhnya yang berwarna emas, dan sebuah harpa besar yang berbentuk hati yang sedang menahan Orpheus minato.

"Hehe… Eurydice! Bash! Hancurkan Orpheus itu!" seketika itu pula, Eurydice membuang harpa Orpheus yang ditangkisnya dan mengayunkan harpanya yang besar itu kearah Orpheus. Orpheus pun terlempar lalu menghilang.

"Gaah!" teriak minato kesakitan. Rasa sakit Orpheus begitu terasa di tubu minato. minato mengambil Mjolnir(Thor's Hammer) yang tergantung di sarung yang berada di punggungku. Saat di pegang, mjolnir mengeluarkan listrik-listrik kecil yang berkumpul disekitarnya.

"Rasakan ini!" teriak minato melempar palu besar itu kearah shadow hamuko. walaupun berat minato tak tahu mengapa palu itu dapat kulempar dengan mudah. Hamuko yang melihat palu itu mengarah kedirinya langsung menghindar dengan cepat dan mjolnir itu terbang melewati hamuko.

"Heh. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanyanya di hadapan minato sambil menyeringai. minato hanya tersenyum melihat shadow hamuko. "Apa yang lucu?" Tanya shadow itu dengan tanda tanya besar. Tiba-tiba palu itu menghantam hamuko dengan kencang.

"Aah!" teriaknya. Dapat kulihat listrik-listrik yang mengalir dari mjolnir membuat shadow hamuko shocked dan down. Lalu palu itu berputar kearah minato dan aku menangkapnya.

"Jangan lupa kalau Mjolnir selalu kembali ke tuannya walau dilempar kemana saja." Ucap minato sambil memutar-mutar mjolnir yang besar. "dan sepertinya kau lemah terhadap listrik."

Bukannya ketakutan tapi senyuman sinis yang muncul di wajah hamuko. Dia berdiri lalu mengambil evokernya.

"Kau tahu? Di dunia ini tak ada satu wild card user…" ucapnya sambil melihatku. minato langsung mengambil posisi menyerangku dengan mjolnir.

"Jangan-jangan kau!" ucap minato dengan tatapan tajam.

"tepat… aku juga termasuk. Lucifer!" teriaknya sambil menarik pelatuk evoker. muncullah sebuah persona tetapi bukan Eurydice. Persona yang muncul bertubuh manusia tipe pria yang hanya menutupi bagian vitalnya, berambut blonde (atawa perak… kali…), dan sayap. Tetapi sesuatu berbeda dari Lucifer biasanya yang biasa bersayap putih, tapi Lucifer yang ini berbeda. Sayapnya berwarna hitam dan dapat kurasakan hawa kegelapan yang besar dari persona itu. "Maju Lucifer!" teriak shadow hamuko.

"Cih… sialan… gimana caranya ngalahin Lucifer!" umpat minato sambil mengambil evoker yang terjatuh tadi. Lucifer menerjang kearah minato dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Orpheus!" muncullah Orpheus dan langsung menghalangi jalan Lucifer. Lalu Lucifer menabrak Orpheus dengan kencang. Orpheus dapat menahannya sedikit namun tak berlangsung lama. Orpheus terpental lumayan jauh.

"Ugh! Kuso… memang tak mungkin mengalahkan Lucifer yang terlampau kuat…" gumam minato sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"huh! Dapat ditahan ya… tapi kali ini tak akan miss!" Hamuko menaruh ujung evokernya di pelipisnya. Minato mengambil dengan diam–diam sebuah pisau yang diberi oleh igor yang tergantung di ikat pinggangngya.

"Kali ini kau mati!" senyum sinispun terlihat di wajah hamuko.

"huh! Lihat saja…" balas minato dengan yakin.

Dia pun akan menarik pelatuk melihat kesempatan itu langsung mengambil pisau yang dari ikat pinggangnya. Pisau itu tepat mengenai evoker hamuko dan terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Apa!" teriak hamuko kaget.

Minato langsung berlari denan sekuat tenaga lalu melompat kearah hamuko dan menendang wajahnya, tetapi dapat ditangkisnya dengan mudah oleh naginatanya.

"Pintar… tapi masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku!" hamuko lalu mengangkat naginatanya dan melempar minato keatas.

Minato langsung mengambil Machine gun yang di sarungkan disisi minato dan menembak kearah hamuko sambil berputar diudara. Hamuko yang melihat peluru-peluru langsung mundur menghindari hujan peluru. Minato dapat mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Lalu dia melempar pisau yang satu lagi(ada dua pisau yang dikasih igor.) ke arah hamuko dengan cepat. Hamuko melompat menghindar dengan cepat. dengan tiba-tiba minato muncul dihadapannya membawa dua one-handed sword.

Minato menatap hamuko lalu mengayunkan pedang yang ada di tangan kanannya dengan cepat. Hamuko dengan sigap menahannya dengan pangkal naginatanya. Lalu minato mengayunkan pedangnya yang berada di tangan kiri tetapi dapat ditahan hamuko dengan batang naginatanya. Mereka berdua pun terlempar akibat serangan itu. Minato menyarungkan kembali kedua belah pedangnya dan mengambil spear yang ada di punggungnya. Hamuko mengambil evokernya yang terjatuh tetapi dapat tertahan oleh spear minato yang dilempar.

Mereka berdua langsung berlari dengan cepat dengan arah: minato ke hamuko, hamuko ke minato. Minato menyiapkan kedua one-handed swordnya sambil berlari dan hamuko menyiapkan naginatanya. Lalu tubrukan antara senjata merka berduapun terjadi. Minato dan hamuko saling menyerang satu sama lain tanpa ampun. Minato menyerang dengan cepat dan menangkis serangan dengan cepat begitu pula dengan hamuko. tapi cepat disini bukan yang dapat dilihat dengan mata, melainkan tak dapat dilihat karena sangat cepat. Gerakan tangan mereka benar-benar cepat dan hanya dapat terdengar bunyi senjata yang bersentuhan.

Minato dan (shadow) hamuko masih saling menyerang satu sama lain. Semua selesai saat senjata mereka berdua bersentuhan dengan keras dan mereka terlempar karena kekuata mereka sendiri. Mereka berdua terengah-engah kelelahan, apalagi minato yang menerima luka lebih banyak dari hamuko.

"hah… hah… kuat sekali… ugh…" ucap minato menahan rasa sakit dan menarik nafas.

"Hah… hah… heh! Ini belum selesai!" hamuko menarik nafas panjang dan menarik pelatuk evokernya yang diambil dengan diam-diam. "Matilah kau! Lucifer! Morning Star!"

Di Langit muncul sekumpulan awan hijau dan bintang-bintang berkilauan diatasnya.

"S**t!" Umpat Minato yang melihat spell itu. Tiba tiba saja bunyi benturan yang keraspun terjadi. Area di samegawa menjadi berkabut yang berupa asap karena serangan tadi.

"Hehe… jadi ini akhirnya…" ucap hamuko sambil tersenyum mengejek. Mata kuningnya terlihat berbinar-binar melihat lubang besar yang mengenai minato.

"fufu…. HAHAHAHA!" tawa hamuko dengan kencang dan wajah evil lord.(kebanyakan main half minute hero…).

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?" Tanya seseorang dengan tiba-tiba dari dalam lubangg.

Hamuko menghentikan tawanya dan melihat kearah lubang itu dengan wajah kaget.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Bagaimana kau bisa…" ucap hamuko dengan wajah kaget.

Asap pun mulai berkurang dan dari lubang itu terdapat sosok seorang pria dan sesuatu yang terbang.

"Jangan lupa kalau aku masih bisa menyembuhkan diriku dengan 'dia'" ucap pria itu yang ternyata minato dan kemeja yang sudah robek-robek. Di atasnya terdapat seorang wanita kecil yangberambut merah, berpakaian biru, dan sayap yang lumayan besar untuk tubuhnya yang kecil yang terlihat ketakutan.

"'Pixie'! Bagaimana mungkin!" ucap hamuko yang kaget.

"huh… jangan lupa kalau aku seorang wild card" ucap minato dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. "pixie kembalilah" pixie hanya mengangguk dan menghilang.

"Ah… tapi seingatku da hanya sedikit menyembuhkan luka… jadi kau sekarang sekarat, kan?" Tanya hamuko menyiapkan evokernya.

"Ya… aku sekarang sekarat…" minato jatuh ke lututnya. "Bunuhlah aku…"

"Apa?"

"Bunuh aku!"

"ugh… Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau!"

Hamuko menaruh evokernya di pelipisnya dan menarik pelatuknya. Minato menutup matanya siap menghadapi kematian.

"Eurydice!" minato kaget mendengar Eurydice yang dipanggil bukan Lucifer. Minato membuka matanya dan menatap hamuko.

"Mengapa kau tak memakai Lucifer?" Tanya minato yang bersimpuh.

Hamuko menunduk ke bawah, lalu menatap minato yang penuh dengan luka.

"Kaena… jika kamu mati dengan mudah gak seru dong!" ucap hamuko dengan senyuman yang manis. Minato hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan itu.

"Sudah jangan bertanya lagi! Eurydice, bash!" teriak hamuko.

Eurydice langsung kearah minato dengan harpanya yang besar dan berbentuk hati. Diayunkannya harpa itu kearah minato. Minato menutup matanya agar tak melihat serangan yang diberikan. Setelah itu minato tidak merasakan apa-apa lalu dia membuka matanya. Dilihatnya harpa yang diayunkan Eurydice berhenti di dekat kepalanya. Minato menatap wajah persona itu dan dapat terlihat bahwa Eurydice bergetar. Minato memegang harpa persona itu dan dia dapat mendengar suara seseorang.

_Tolong…_

'suara ini!' pikir minato.

_Tolong aku…_

'Hamuko!'

_Aku tak mau melukaimu lagi…_

Suara itu tiba-tiba menghilang, lalu minato merasa sesuatu menetes ke wajahnya. Minato melihat ke Eurydice dan terlihat bahwa Eurydice menangis. Air matanya keluar dari matanya yang merah.

Tetesan air mata itu tidak tahu kenapa sangat hangat. Minato melihat luka-lukanya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Minato lalu melihat mata Eurydice dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Hamuko…" ucap minato melihat Eurydice yang menghilang dengan senyuman. Minato mengambil evokernya yang terjatuh dan mulai bangkit.

"sepertinya aku harus menggunakan 'itu'…" gumam minato. Minato lalu mengambil dua one-handed sword nya dan langsung melompati lubang bekas ledakan.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa!" Tanya (shadow) hamuko yang kaget melihat minato yang luka-lukanya tinggal sedikit.

"Huh, lebih baik kau khawatirkan dirimu… karena sebentar lagi hamuko akan kembali!" ucap minato dengan senyum penuh percaya diri.

"Heh apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya hamuko.

Minato menggulung lengan kanan kemejanya yang panjang dan tangannya dapat terlihat sebuah symbol yang Seperti sebuah bulan purnama. Sebuah cahaya muncul dari symbol itu

"Ini pertama kalinya kugunakan ini… jadi berhati-hatilah…" ucap minato yang tersenyum.

"A-apa!"

Minato lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah hamuko .

"Heh hanya itu saja?" ejek hamuko.

Minato tersenyum kearah hamuko dan dengan tiba-tiba sebuah pisau menyerempet paha hamuko.

"Aaaah!" teriaknya kesakitan. "dari mana datangnya pisau itu!"

Selanjutnya spear yang tadi menancap di tanah menyerang hamuko.

"Sial!" umpat hamuko.

Lalu semua senjata minato yang tertancap, terjatuh, dan yang dibawanya melayang perlahan keatas tubuh minato dan menyerang hamuko, kecuali pedang muramasa dan masamue. Hamuko meloncat menghindar dari serangan senjata-senjata minato.

"huh, aku bisa mengendalikan senjata-senjataku sesuai keinginanku." Ucap minato menginformasikan hamuko

Minato memasang hedphonenya yang digantung di leher minato dan menyalakan mp3 nya. Minato melihat mp3nya mencari lagu.

"Lagu apa yang cocok untuk battle ini ya?" gumam minato "sepertinya lagu ini cocok. Heh! Time to fight!"

Judul lagu yang terdapat di layar mp3 nya adalah…

'Mass Destruction'

"Bersiaplah untuk berpesta!" teriak minato sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya kearah hamuko.

"Hehe… kuterima tantangan itu!" ucap shadow hamuko.

"Prepare for round 2!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

'hamuko tunggulah sebentar lagi… ak akan menolongmu!'

To be Continue

A/N: Yaaay! Akhirnya selesai chapter 6! Maaf jika pendek dan Disini mungkin battlenya nggak terlalu bagus and seru ya? Maklum masih pemula… T_T tapi tenang masih ada kejutan lagi di battle antara minato vs hamuko dan IT vs Ryoji. Spoiler yang akan saya kasih untuk chapter berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang baru akan terjadi pada minato. Disini mungkin minato OOC. Tapi itu karena saya berpikir bahwa minato cocok seperti itu… Pingin banget ada yang gambar pas bagian Eurydice hentiin serangannya ama battle minato vs hamuko yang make Lucifer tapi nggak bisa buatnya… T_T bagi yang ingin membantu saya dengan menggambar bagian itu silahkan memberi tahu saya lewat PM atau Review. Walau hits sudah lebih dari seratus tapi dikit yang review… T_T Review please (and read too!)Terima kasih!

Ask anything you want!:

Minato & naoto!: welcome to Ask anything you want!

Minato: disini para readers dapat bertanya dan memberi kritik/id eke author!

Naoto: Tapi ada rules nya! Nggak boleh bertanya yang harem!

Minato: tapi kata author boleh sedikit vulgar, asalkan tak terlalu sering!

Hamuko: yay! Hamuko is in the house!

Minato: ngapain ke sini?

Hamuko: kata author aku disuruh ngasih tahu sesuatu kepada readers!

Naoto: apa ayano-san?

Hamuko: bagi yang ingin pertanyaannya dimasukin di kolom ini, silahkan kirim dengan PM atau langsung dari reviews!

Minato: baiklah… sekarang sekian dari kami!

Naoto & Hamuko: see you on next chapter!

Author: Thank you all!


End file.
